


When I go,will you even remember me ? Forever and always .

by prettybitchy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Anxiety, Band Fic, Coming Out, Drug Use, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internalized Homophobia, John Mulaney References, No Happy Ending Fest, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self realization, Suicide, no beta we die like men, past ennotana, referenced ennotanna, sugar daddy bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybitchy/pseuds/prettybitchy
Summary: A haikyuu band au. Set as The Crows are set for tour around Japan.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. We are The Crows

¨ Thank you…and good night Tokyo!¨ Hinata screamed into the microphone causing the crowd of the club to cheer, an insane amount of joy and pride welling up inside of him. ¨ Once again for the people in the back we are ¨The Crows¨ and it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance !¨ 

The crowd went hysterical, causing Hinata to break out in a wide smile as he bowed and walked off the tiny stage into the back room . 

The band joined him, giving each other quick high fives and Nishoya's signature after-the- concert ass slap .

¨ Amazing performance guys ! ¨ Tanaka shouted at the band from the small couch in the middle of the room, his face focusing on the footage from the camera he was holding . ¨ I think I got enough footage for the website !¨ 

¨ Thanks Ryuu!” the group said, making their roadie smile, a red hue settling over his skin at the sudden praise, sure he was a slacker but he was dependable. 

“ Ahh it was nothing I couldnt handle “

Nishinoya, the group's drummer, plopped himself down next to Tanka on the battered couch, putting his head on his friend's shoulder . 

¨ Let me see , do I look hot ? ¨ Tanaka flinched away from him, jerking Nishinoya's head off his shoulder, his eyes staring at him like he was an alien. 

¨ Gross dude ! You're sweating! ¨ Nishinoya laughed, wiping his forehead off with the back of his hand , traces of the sweat making his hand glint. 

¨ That's because drumming is very hard work ¨ 

Tanaka grumbled under his breath clearly annoyed ¨ I can see that¨ as he rewound the footage and zoomed in on Nishinoya making extreme hand movements while he was playing as if he was dancing.

¨ Well , Suga you looked pretty badass in this !¨ Tanaka exclaimed to the tired guitarist who was stretching his fingers in little circle motions in the doorway .

¨ Your standard of badass has me worried Tanaka¨ He laughed pulling on his lime green jacket he had discarded before the concert slowly running his hands to smooth out any wrinkles made on it . 

¨ You really do !¨ Nishinoya groaned as he slid onto the floor covering his face with his hands after seeing the footage Tanaka was holding up . ¨ Your solo was so good! When will I get a drum solo ?!¨ Nishinoya whined . 

¨ I thought you were amazing on drums ! ¨ Hinata, they're lead singer , exclaimed, pulling on a t-shirt to cover his bare chest. He had made it a signature move of coming out in only shorts, something that he had learned certainly fired up some crowds. .

¨ You really should cover up more during concerts , Hinata , you could catch a cold.¨ Suga fussed, tossing him a jacket to put on, Hinata catching it and slipping it on as well to make the guitarist a little less worried. ¨ and Tanaka try to not break my camera.¨

”The crowd loves a little skin ! ¨ Nishinoya protested throwing his hands up in the air . 

¨ Sometimes a little too much ¨ Yamaguchi , they're bass player , added, giving Suga a half smirk. 

¨ I don't mind Suga, it's all really fun . ¨ Hinata reassured Suga, sending him a warm smile, Suga returning it with a worried expression. 

"Well you all literally filled the club"Tanaka muttered fiddling with the buttons on the camera tongue out in concentration. 

¨ Where are Yachi and Takeda?¨ Yamaguchi asked, sitting down on a chair fiddling with the strings on his bass, the feeling of the strings on his hands inviting and familiar. The manager and his assistant were nowhere to be found something that was irregular for them. 

¨ I thought we were supposed to be packing up to get outta here by now.¨ Tanaka shrugged, switching off his camera and placing it in his backpack. 

¨ No idea, prob´ly got held up by some bouncers outside. People were going insane trying to get in here.¨ Suga took out his phone dialing Takeda's phone and he let it ring several times before hanging up . Giving them a shrug he placed his phone back in his pocket and continued to fuss over Hinata. 

¨ Well I'm going to start loading up the bus .¨ Tanaka announced jumping off the couch and opening the door to the stage to start moving their equipment. 

¨ Hey Hinata can you pass me a coke?¨ Yamaguchi asked, getting up to take Tanaka's seat on the couch and letting his body relax into it . 

¨ We have...Pepsi¨ Hinata offered after looking at the minifridge in the room . ¨ Never mind¨ Yamaguchi grimaced letting his head sink into the couch. They sat in comfortable silence , these moments were euphoric for them , the excitement of a concert done well, the tiredness that came with it , it allowed them to soak it all in . 

There was a knock on the door that broke through the peaceful aura.

“Come in" Hinata responded lazily as the door burst open with their manager, Takeda, bursting through it.

"Amazing performance as usual guys!¨ He smiled at them, each one of them returning it. ¨ The place was PACKED , and this is just the beginning !¨ Takeda continued to ramble on and on about the performance occasionally tugging on his turtleneck, something he did when he was excited.

¨ I also have exciting news !¨ He announced, suddenly snapping up the band's attention. Last month's exciting news was the road trip to Tokyo ,which turned out to be a huge success . 

Everyone sat up straighter , even Nishinoya who had suddenly gotten over his disappointment of a never coming drum solo.They stared at Takeda intensively, curiosity overwhelming them . 

¨ We're leaving Tokyo tonight¨ Takeda exclaimed, his face breaking out in a smile . 

¨ What!?¨ Hinata yelled, his face the definition of disappointment.¨ You said we were going to stay for a while as a break!¨ The band nodded in mutual agreement, everyone now turning their harmful stares into glares. 

¨ Change of plans !¨ Takeda said ¨ We're going to Miyagi! The studio decided it would be good to spread word about The Crows in small places, like them, too. ¨ Sorry¨ He added as an after-thought and walked back out the door as Tanaka walked in, holding microphone stands in his arms. 

¨ Woah who got yall´s panties in a bunch? ¨ He snorted as he saw his friends' annoyed expressions. ¨ Did Takeda say something? ¨ He whispered his thumb pointing at the door Takeda had walked out of . 

¨ Were leaving Tokyo tonight Ryu¨ Sugawara explained grabbing his backpack and packing his stuff in it just a little too harshly . ¨ Were going to Miyagi¨. He zipped up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder walking out the room's back door. Everyone stared after him, eyes widening. Suga usually wasn't this moody about sudden band bookings. 

¨ God is it that time of month again?¨ Tanaka muttered under his breath ¨ acting like we've never had schedule changes before.¨ Following Sugawara's steps he went out the back door , ready to load the bus up . 

¨”Sugawara-san told me he had to complete his photography portfolio and he wanted to use Tokyo for some inspiration¨ Yamaguchi confessed. 

Sugawara was a photography major, he'd been working on his final portfolio for weeks, had even gotten permission from his college to be able to travel with his band if he could keep up with his studies. Tokyo might have been the perfect place for him to finish it, taking pictures of the city at night, the people out on the street . 

¨ Well shit now I feel bad¨ Nishinoya grumbled standing up and grabbing his backpack , turning on his heel and walking to the bus plugging his headphones in and blasting his music . 

¨ What do you think Tadashi? About the whole Miyagi thing? ¨ Hinata asked as he also got up , opening his backpack and packing his things inside. Yamaguchi did the same, thinking about the question he was asked. When he finished he slung it over both his shoulders and sighed.

¨ I feel bad for Sugawara-san on one hand , it is his final and he's worked really hard , but there is no reason he cant find some inspiration in Miyagi, and Takeda should have been more considerate about our plans, but we do know what we signed up for when we signed the contract."

With that he left out the back door leaving Hinata alone in the room humming silently to himself as he tucked his laptop inside his backpack. Miyagi. He'd never heard of it. It must be a really small place to not have crossed Hinata's knowledge . He zipped up his backpack carefully and walked out the door, leading him to an alley.

He walks toward the big bus waiting for him, the cold Tokyo air hitting him in the face. Everyone was already on the bus , Tanaka finishing up packing up Nishinoya's drum set in the back . He walked up the bus steps waving hi to the driver and making his way to the small bunk bed area. He plopped his bag on his bunk, the one on top of Yamaguchi's ,who had the curtains around his drawn. He lifted himself onto the small space that was his, closing his curtains as well turning on the fairy lights that adorned the corners of his small room . 

Pulling out his laptop he opened a new tab. ¨ Miyagi prefecture ¨ he whispered ¨ road distance 228 miles..¨ He threw his head back . Maybe it wouldn't be so bad . He'd planned a fun week in Tokyo but that didn't mean he couldn't have one there as well. He heard thumps from the back of the bus and Tanaka's voice cut through the air..

" Locked and Loaded !"

The engine began to turn and soon they were off the bump of the road swaying Hinata around. Soon he fell asleep, thoughts of what Miyagi could have still on his mind.


	2. Beautiful People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi has always had a weakness for beautiful people.

¨ Hinata… Hinata….HINATA!¨ Yamaguchi yelled, sliding open Hinata's curtains . The small orange haired boy was still asleep , his laptop still over his lap , drool covering his mouth.

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and flicked his forehead. ¨ Shoyou were here¨ he grimaced as the smaller boy woke up , immediately wiping off the drool from the corners of his mouth with his hand.

¨ Miyagi.. ?¨ Hinata asked half-awake. ¨ Already?¨ It was still dark out, only a bit of the sun peeking out from behind the clouds.

¨ Yeah wasn't exactly that long of a drive. ¨ Yamaguchi stated as he left Hinata to do his business and walked out of the bus. It was cold out , a breeze hitting him in all directions, traveling up his thin undershirt and through the holes in his jeans .

”Tadashi!" Suga called, waving him over to where he was standing, a camera slung over his neck . Yamaguchi gave him a smile and ran over to him .

¨ What are you doing today?¨ Sugawara asked, aiming his camera at the boy and snapping a picture. ¨ I was just going to walk around until the show tonight ¨

¨ I'm going inside town to try to find something to take a picture of. If you want to come I'll treat you to some meat buns.¨ Sugawara offered suddenly scowling at his camera . ¨ You look like a massive stoner in this .¨

He lifted up the camera. Yamaguchi saw himself smiling and waving , his green hair all over the place its waves untamed, his white tank top revealing some of his lower abdomen , baggy denim ripped jeans he had had since he was 16 that never really did fit as tight as he would have liked , a black fanny pack adorned with pins from every place they've ever been, some black vans , bracelets on his arms and just a tiny bit of eyeliner. His nails looked amazing , the white color making them look shiny , the tattoo on his wrist visible .

¨ A hot stoner ¨ Yamaguchi teased ¨ Can you upload that into my laptop I want to it to be my phones new lockscreen¨

¨ If you say so ¨ Suga sighed turning the camera over once more and snapping a picture of both of them . ¨ If you turn out in one of my pictures that I wanna use are you okay with it being in my portfolio?¨

Yamaguchi nodded . ¨ What's your theme this time?¨he asked . Sugas portfolio always had a certain theme .

Last semester was flowers, where he dragged Yamaguchi across the countryside and spent a whole day taking pictures of sunflowers, chrystenaums and daisies. His white shirt was covered in pollen after that.

¨ You'll see¨ He responded smiling at his camera . ¨ Now let's get a move on , we have until 7 to get back here before Takeda loses his shit.¨

They walked from the parking lot they were parked at , behind a huge place called ¨ Ukai's¨. A man was outside taping a flyer onto one of the glass doors. ¨ The Crows : Live¨ it read in a white font an behind the bold letters was a picture Tanaka had taken of them mid-concert LED lights flashing. This flyer was Yachi's design no one else could have done something so breathtaking.

They continued to walk down the street passing tiny stores and Sugawara occasionally stopping to snap a picture of something or someone , then stopping by to talk to them. Some girls that were on their way to school, an old man who was taking a walk with his energetic dog yapping at his feet , he even managed to capture a photo of a volleyball team who was out doing morning laps.

Yamaguchi's eyes wandered to different things as the time went on the sound of his feet and Sugas thumping on the ground at the same rhythm numbing his mind. How everything in this new place was calm, not too rushed , how the people walk at ease and know this place like the back of their hands.

Somewhere along the way he unconsciously detached himself from Suga, walking along different stores looking at their windows. Out of habit he pulled out his earbuds and began to play some music. ¨ Budabum bum bum budum bum bum burum¨ began to play in his ears. The bass line was heaven to him. John Deacon was one of his major insparations for even picking up his instrument.

 _" Steve walks warily down the street with his brim pulled way down low"_ He murmured under his breath unconsciously, his fingers mimicking the exact movements it took to get that bass line just right.

He gets lost in his little bubble of music. Just him and the never ending bass line, how it holds the song together, how it leads the drums and electric guitar into its place so that the vocals can shine. He's not even aware Sugawara is looking for him or that he's about to knock into someone. 

Until it actually happens.

All of a sudden Yamaguchis feels himself being thrown back by someone remarkably tall, knocking his earbuds off. 

¨ Sorry ¨ Yamaguchi mutters staring at the floor, his face turning a deep red as he picks up his phone and plugged an earbud in again as an attempt to show he didn't care. He looked up as a pale hand went into his field of vision . 

The sudden change of beat is what made him look up . The familiar sound of the bass switched over to piano . 

¨ _I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things, we can do the tango just for two...¨_

He was greeted with a reluctant smile from above . ¨ I'm sorry that happened. I wasn't paying attention¨ a voice said . Yamaguchi took the hand and lifted himself up from the hard cement . 

Staring down at him was a guy, about his age, wearing a suit and tie , giving him a shy smile and using his other hand to rub the back of his neck.

A warm feeling rushed through Yamaguchi causing him to let go of his hand immediately. ¨ I-it was my fault , i-im so sorry , i should be paying more attention and- im just so sorry , im so stupid im sorry- ¨ 

Tadashi knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop himself. Once he was on a roll it was almost impossible for him to stop.

¨ It's okay , you can stop talking now ¨ the stranger offered. Yamaguchi nodded, shutting himself up and rocking himself on his feet .Suddenly the other man spoke up breaking the silence ¨ I'm Tsukishima Kei. .¨ 

¨ Yamaguchi Tadashi.¨ 

¨ Nice to meet you Yamaguchi ¨ Tsukishima smiled .

¨ Tadashi's fine .¨ He offered, he wasnt really a man of formalities , but the other man shook his head .¨ It's nice to meet you too Tsukishima¨

¨ Oh but the pleasure is all mine ¨ Tsukishima broke in giving him a smile . 

¨Yeah I have to get going too, someone's waiting for me..¨ Yamaguchi replied when he saw a flash and a familiar click go on around him.

¨ Hey Tadashi !¨

Yamaguchi whipped around to see Suga smiling at him , camera in hand , waiting for him across the street. 

¨ Oh um I have to go ¨ 

¨ Is he your boyfriend?¨ Tsukishima asked, frowning slightly at Suga, his eyebrows furrowing together as he slid his glasses back up on his nose. 

¨ He's my bandmate.¨ Yamaguchi explained as he silently begged Suga wouldn't mess this up. 

¨ Oh ¨ 

¨ Yeah¨

¨ Well it was nice meeting you Yamaguchi, maybe I'll see you around ¨ Tskuishima finished walking on , waving lazily to Yamaguchi . 

¨ Yeah¨ Yamaguchi replied watching him walk on before jogging over to Sugawara who was tapping his foot anxiously on the concrete. The look on Suga's face was one Tadashi knew all too well , it almost always came before he was ready to scold him over something.

Missed rehearsal , going to sleep late, drinking too much too early, not putting out his joints. 

The list could go on and on.

¨ Tadashi where were you?¨ 

¨ I don't know.¨ 

Suga gave him an exasperated look and flailed his arms. ¨ Well who was he ?¨ ¨ How do you know him ?¨

Who was he ? Tadashi didn't even know who he was. Just the fact that his name was Tsukishima Kei and he was late to a meeting. Just that he happened to be at the same place where he, Tadashi Yamaguchi , would stupidly bump into him possibly causing him to be even later to his meeting. 

Just the fact that , that simple casual short conversation will forever be seared into Yamaguchi's memory. 

Because Tsukishima Kei was beautiful , and if there was something Yamaguchi knew is that he had a weakness for beautiful people. 

Because beautiful people could convince him of anything they wanted, which made him very vulnerable . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used : 
> 
> another one bites the dust - Queen
> 
> good old fashioned lover boy - Queen 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated


	3. Nishinoya's mystery... person (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya has had always had this repeated dream. So why does he figure it out now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder this fic will have many triggering things , so read with caution !

Nishinoya was always the first one to wake up , always, he hated the thought of wasting time asleep when there could be so many other things he could be doing. Sleep wasnt important to him , he wanted to be in motion , always moving, always doing something . 

He was determined to keep this up in Miyagi . There was no point crying over not being able to stay in Tokyo. 

Drifting in and out of consciousness during the bus ride was a habit. Muddled bits of dreams would cross his mind but none ever stayed. He couldn't sleep while the bus was in motion and he couldn't understand how his friends could so easily.The second the bus came to a stop he pulled back his bunk beds dark curtains and slid out of bed.

But the morning they arrived in Miyagi was different . 

He dreamt. 

Nishinoya never dreamt . His mind just simply zoned out, drifting in and out of consciousness, a void between living and sleep.

It was weird for him to dream at all really but when he did, he enjoyed every second of it .

The one he most enjoyed was the one that would resurface every month or so , the one of the stranger and the alley.

It started off so simple , he would be walking in a dark alley pulling on his leather jacket, the cold surrounding him felt so real , so life-like, making his breath come out in puffs of smoke around him. 

Then he was dancing. Dancing in a dark alley. There was no music but it felt right like he had to be doing it . Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind, twirling him around. They had no face but shoulder long brown hair. They were tall, so tall. 

Soon they were both dancing in that dark alley , Nishinoya and the person with no face. They're brown hair soft as Nishinoya touched it. He never wanted to wake up from here because he knew if he did , he might never come back to this person. 

But all good things have to come to an end. 

Nishinoya woke up hitting his head on the top of the ceiling . ¨ Stupid top bunk ..¨ he groaned, rubbing his temple and opening his curtains. ¨ Suga .. heyy..wakey wakey…!¨ He whispered, opening Sugawara's curtains from the bottom bunk and poking his head in. His eyes glanced all around the small space, Sugas bed neatly made, pillows organized , books stacked neatly on top of his bed, portfolio on the foot of his bed , but no Suga. 

¨ How long did I sleep ? ¨ he wondered aloud, closing the curtains again . 

¨ Everyone left already, it's just us.¨ a voice behind him chirped . Turning around he saw Hinata still in his clothes from the day before giving him a small wave before going inside the small bathroom they had on board. 

Sure enough after a quick sweep of the bus Nishinoya came to the conclusion that they were in fact the last people on the bus. Not even the bus driver had stayed. How long had he slept?

¨ If you want you can come with me Nishinoya-senpai , I'm going to walk around Miyagi for a while until the concert¨ Hinata offered emerging from the restroom newly dressed buttoning up his pants. 

¨ Where are Suga and Tadashi?¨

¨ Suga said something about going to take pictures and Tadashi said he was going to tag along.They left a while ago.¨ Hinata responded already busy adjusting the collar of a shirt he grabbed off of his bed. ¨ So you in ?¨   
Nishinoya nodded , he had nothing else to do and he hated the idea of being alone in the bus .  
¨ Can I change first?¨ 

Hinata nodded, shrugging his shoulders and walking out the bus , leaving Nishinoya to his own devices. 

He pulled off his shorts and pulled on some cleaner ones , took off his shirt and pulled on a tank top as he slipped on his sneakers, ran to the restroom and gelled up his hair , not to make him look taller like Tanaka always said. Spiky hair looked badass,that was all. 

Besides if he happened to look taller it wasn't his fault. 

Phone , earbuds , lucky leather jacket, rings in place, Nishinoya was ready to go. He walked out the bus jumping off the last step , Miyagi air going through his stiff hair. 

¨ Ready to go Noya-san? ¨

¨ Lets roll Shoyo!¨

They walked around the slow town passing school children, adults rushing to work , store owners. Occasionally Hinata would stop and point at something then go on for minutes describing it. 

Nishinoya didn't mind, in fact to be honest his mind was everywhere else except on Hinata. 

¨ Nishinoya-senpai?¨ Hinata said a little louder, clearing Nishinoya of his thoughts and bringing him back into reality. 

¨ Yeah Shoyou?¨ He responded shaking his head and rubbing his eyes . God he was really out of it .

¨ Are you okay? You seem a little off this morning.¨ Hinata asked him as he gradually slowing his energetic pace a little to match Nishinoya's steps. 

¨ Im fine Hinata don't worry just a little tired.¨ 

¨ Want to get some breakfast ? I bet that would wake you up!¨ Hinata mused, nudging Nishinoya slightly, the small movement making him flinch.

¨ It's like 7 am Hinata what kind of place opens that early.¨ Nishinoya grumbled , throwing a glance at the orange haired boy who was smiling brightly , too brightly, too early.   
¨ Takeda told me of a place before he left . It's a hole in the wall ramen shop . Unless you don't want ramen so early in the morning. ¨

The thought of hot ramen slipping through his throat awakening his numb senses stirs something inside of Nishinoya. 

¨ Lead the way Shoyo.¨ Nishinoya mumbled, waving his arm off at the distance. 

Letting Hinata lead the way ended up being a very bad idea, it took them about half an hour for them to finally get there and another half hour for the food to arrive . 

When it finally did there was nothing stopping Nishinoya from shoving a wad of ramen down his throat ignoring the burn he felt as he felt the scalding hot noodles left as they traveled down his esophagus. 

“ Nishinoya-senpai?” Hinata asked , swallowing his own mouthful of ramen .

Long brown hair.

Strong arms.

Very tall.

A goatee that tickled Nishinoya's forehead even in his dream . 

Realization came to Nishinoya as fast and as hot as the ramen sliding down his throat. 

His dream person was a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter , i know, my mental health is not it right now, but writing this made me feel a little better. so yeah comments and kudos are very much appreciated


End file.
